Gryffindor New Years Party
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: The Gryffindor New Years Party. What's up with the Quidditch team? And what will the teachers do about it? And what happened to Snape's hair? PG-13 just to be safe


New Years Party  
  
Everyone in the Gryffindor house gets together on New Years night for their New Years Party. What do the teachers do? Maybe...join in? Nah. Heehee. Just a little something I did becuase I was bored. Well enjoy.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was in the Gryffindor common room for their annual New Year's party. Everything was going pretty boring though. It sucked. There were couples makin out on the couches and some guys were taking their girls up the stairs into their rooms.  
  
It wasn't a pretty sight for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They weren't having any fun at all. Harry sat on the couch with a cup of butterbeer looking at the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. Hermione was reading a one of her Muggle Studies books. Ron was snoreing on the other side of the couch in between the two.  
  
He woke up with a yell. Though nobody really heard him, they were pretty busy doing their own thing. Ron sat up and crawled over to Harry. "Harry, I had the stragiest dream a couple minutes ago." Harry put the album down onto the coffee table and gave Ron his full attention. "I dreamed that everyone in the common room was watching different people sing these cool sounding muggle songs by the muggle singers. It was creepy. They had S Club 7, Nsync, Nelly, Baha Men, and I think some others that were from some movies." Ron said fast. "What? That's nuts. We don't sing muggle songs like that." "I know, but, it actually looked kind of fun. Everyone was dancing. And I think Oliver Wood was singing 'Who Let The Dogs Out.'" Ron sounded dazed at the thought. Harry burst out laughing. "What? Oh my god, I think you had a little too much butterbeer."  
  
Everyone was silenced for a moment. Not because of Harry, but something seemed a bit out of order. Then, there was a burst of music. It sounded like a song from one of those English bands, S Club 7.  
  
The even weirder part. The whole Qudditch team, Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were up there dancing to the music and singing along.  
  
Help us get this started  
  
Everyone's excited  
  
We'll spend the whole time groovin  
  
That's what we really like  
  
Is to party on Friday night  
  
"Harry, get up here! It's the whole Quidditch team. You come up as well!" Fred yelled at him. Harry was completely dumbfounded. "Yeah, let's go Harry!" Katie said. "We know you know how to dance!" Angelina said laughing. Everyone was clapping for him to go up there and dance with 'his people.' He gave in and ran up onto the thrid table with Oliver. There was an arch made up of three coffee tables infront of the fireplace. Fred outlined the single words of the song.  
  
I've got my friends and we're here to groove (Na Na Na Na Na)  
  
Nothins wrong, ain't nothin to prove (Na Na Na Na Na)  
  
Don't need no cash, just bein a friend (Na Na Na Na Na)  
  
'Cause we're gonna party all night again (Na Na Na Na Na)  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped open as she saw Wood drop to the floor and spin around and flip around on the table like those pop stars on TV do. "They've all lost their minds." She said. "No they haven't, they're just having fun. Ya know, laughing, stuff like that. You should try it sometime." Ron said slinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She pushed his hand off and gave him a smug look. He shrugged. George took up the next lines. (By the way, when I put some song lines in ( ), that's when everybody is singing.)  
  
One can make a party  
  
Two is not enough to get down  
  
Three you still get lonely, cause tonight's the night for crowds  
  
You can make it better  
  
We can help a little bit too  
  
Us and you together there ain't nothin we can't do!  
  
Everyone was getting into it now. They were cheering and clapping and singing along with them. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Harry was getting into it to, he was all over the place. Dancing along with the rest of Quidditch team. Parvati and Lavender were doing some funny dance you would normally see Britney Spears doing.  
  
Help us get this started  
  
Cause it's time to call your friends  
  
Everyone's excited  
  
Cause it's Friday night again  
  
We'll spend the whole time groovin'  
  
Just like we do  
  
Cause what we really like  
  
Is to party on Friday night  
  
Hermione was about to scream, and a couple of the girls, including Parvati and Ginny thought they were going to faint when Harry, Oliver, Fred and George started doing some really cool dancing.(like you would see Nsync doing on one of those fast rap find of songs. ^_^ heehee) (This is during the 4th year people. Parvati went to the dance with Harry remember!?) Harry got the next line of singing.  
  
Schools out and its time to play (Na Na Na Na Na)  
  
Weekends come like a holiday (Na Na Na Na Na)  
  
Best thing is I got my crew (Na Na Na Na Na)  
  
And if you want you can join us too (Na Na Na Na Na)  
  
One can make a party  
  
Two is not enough to get down  
  
Three you still get lonely cause tonight's the night for crowds  
  
You can make it better  
  
We can help a little bit too  
  
Us and you together there ain't nothin we can't do!  
  
By then, most of the common room was on their feet dancing in front of the tables that held the entire Gryffindor Qudditch team. The party was really going good. Colin and Denis were going mad dancing around like maniacs, people were causious to stay out of their way. Ron had talked Hermione into getting up and dancing with everyone else. Now he was wishing he had just let her sit. She was literally going crazy. She was dancing really hard with Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, and two other Gryffindor house girls. Ron was trying to get her to control herself but she had let loose, blown a fuse, gone mad. Neville was just coming out of the bathroom from getting sick for the fourth time. When he saw the Quidditch team, Hermione and the girls, he rushed back to the bathroom holding his mouth. A while later, the song ended and the team was greeting was a roaring applause. They all bowed and then got down and a bunch of people were requesting songs for them to dance and sing to.  
  
*Hufflepuff House*  
  
Everyone was stopped and listening to the roars of applause that really were hard not to hear. They were the closest common room to the Gryffindors. Everyone was talking about what it might have been. Professor Sprout went to go find out what was going on.  
  
*Slytherin House*  
  
They all had stopped to listen to the music and clapping and laughing that was probobly disturbing the whole school. Snape left to make sure everything ws going miserable as usual, dispite all the Slytherin's protests to let them go with him.  
  
*Ravenclaw House*  
  
They too were listening to the racket the unknown house was making. They were practically begging Professer Flitwick to let them go with him to find out what was going on.  
  
  
  
The teachers met in the hallway, including Professor Dumblefore, Moody, Hagrid, Kakaroff, Madame Maxime, and all the other teachers. "What do you think is going on in that house. I'm sure McGonagall would have broken it up by now. She's a very reasonable woman." Professor Sprout said.  
  
*McGonagall was in the common room on a couch listening and shaking her head to the beat of the music, aparantly enjoying the party herself. And finding no reason to break up their fun, no matter how loud it was.*  
  
"Well, she doesn't seem to be doing anything about it does she? I say we go in there and break it up for ourselves." Snape proposed. "Well, the noise doesn't seem like it's going to stop any time soon. Let's go." Dumbledore said, and they started toward the Gryffindore common room.  
  
***  
  
By that time everyone was dancing to Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny singing another S Club 7 song.  
  
Cos everbody wants ya  
  
When everybody sees ya  
  
The world is full of dreamers  
  
But I'm a great believer  
  
And I'm no fool, Cos I got you  
  
They sang together. The door opened to reveal the teachers coming in and getting the full vocals of the music. They looked to see the girls on the tables infront of the fireplace. The music didn't stop, like nobody had noticed them coming in. Snape nearly got a nosebleed seeing the way the girls were dancing. They diverted their gazes over to McGonagall, who was doing nothing to prevent them from their fun. She was sitting on the couch enjoying herself.  
  
Dumbledore and the others went over to her. She looked up at them. "Oh, Professors. Is something wrong?" She asked with a smiled on her face. Dumbledore looked over at all the whole Gryffindor house dancing and clapping and having fun with the music. Lee Jorden was being DJ at that time. He was looping the disks and taking everyones requests down with a 'Quick Quotes Quill' McGonagall had supposedly let him borrow. He saw Harry having the time of his life along with everyone else. Now they were listenign to a different song, by Steps.  
  
And they call me, Happy Go Lucky  
  
They don't know my heart is dying inside  
  
A smile to frown, turned upside down  
  
I do my Happy Go Lucky so well  
  
I'm even fooling myself  
  
Moosy leaned over to Dumbledore. "This is a party, your supposed to have fun at partys. They aren't doing anything against the rules. Let 'em have their fun. It's only one night." He said. Dumbledore considered it carefully. And, thanks mostly to his love for music, and how he loved seeing his students having fun at school, gave in. "I don' see why not. They're not breakin any rules. Let 'em have dar fun. Moody's right, I's ony' one night." Hagrid said, watching Harry and Ron having a blast. It was Hermione that scared him. She was having fun, it just wasn't fun watching her have fun. Or at least like this.  
  
Before you knew it, all the teachers were dancing with the students, who were welcoming them with open arms. McGonagall even let some of the girls take her hair down a style it really cool looking. They did the same with Sprout's, Trelawney's, and all the other woman teachers. Fred and George got Dumbledore to put his long white hair into a ponytail like Bill's.  
  
Even better still, Lee, Fred, and George poured warm bath water over Snape's head and the girls attacked him with Shampoo and Conditoner. When they were done, he had his hair all nice a combed and in a low ponytail, and he hated it. He was about to take 50 points off Gryffindor, but Dumbledore confronted him while they were doing the line dance where everyone holds on to someone infront of them's shoulders. "You had that coming, Severus." He said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, Professor, you look good with you hair in a pony tail." Hermione said giggleing with her hands on Harry's shoulders. Moody, who was behind Ron said, "That's a good look for you Severus." He growled and chuckled a bit. Now they were doing a song by Usher.  
  
If I wanted I could take U from ya man  
  
Please believe with my eyes closed  
  
I could have U eatin' out the palm of my hand  
  
And all ya little girlfreinds too  
  
*No U can't get wit me, I don't want U*  
  
Yes I can and I will if I want to  
  
If I if I want to baby  
  
*Hufflepuff*  
  
"What are they doing in there. The music is just getting louder." Cedric Diggory said. "I say we go in there and see what's going on." Ernie said. "But we don't know the password." Hannah said. Everyone started to ponder their problem. "Let's go find the other teachers." Cedric said. Everyone headed out.  
  
*Slytherin*  
  
"It can't take that long to break up a racket!" Malfoy barked furisously. "I say we go and find another teacher to calm down that racket." He continued. "But if Snape can't do it, no one can." Pansy said. "I don't care, I want to find out what's going on in that worthless Gryffindor common room." Malfoy growled back. He stormed out of the room. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other before following. Pansy left after them as well. Soon, the others followed suit.  
  
*Ravenclaw*  
  
"Oh! What IS going on in there." A Ravenclaw boy said. "Let's go find out." Cho said. "We don't know their password." "Then let's find a Prefect." Everyone looked at the Ravenclaw Prefect. "Alright, let's go." He said. They all left.  
  
  
  
They all met in the hall infront of the Gryffindor house. The Prefect boy said the password to the Fat Lady. "Oh, first the teachers, and now all the students. Can't anyone find something better to do around here than join the Gryffindor party?" She said and opened. Everyone crowded in, including the Beaxebatons and Durmstrang students. They gaped as they saw all the Gryffindor AND the teachers dancing to a group of girls singing a muggle song by B*Witched.  
  
Hold on, don't hold too tight  
  
Let go, it's gonna be alright  
  
Don't run away from what your heart is sayin  
  
Be strong, face what your afraid of  
  
Come on, show em what your made of  
  
I know it's hard when your hope is gone  
  
But you gotta keep holdin on  
  
Their mouths flew open as they saw Dumbledore actually looking...COOL! And McGonagall, Sprout, and all the woman teachers with their hair up in all the 'in' styles. And Kakaroff, and Flitwick, and all the others, even Moody was dancing. And they just about fainted when they saw Snape with...CLEAN HAIR! It actually looked nice put up in a pony tail. They could see Hagrid over the crowd. His hair looked neat and combed, it was also put into a ponytail, and his beard was put into three seperate pigtails. They all almost fell over laughing.  
  
Pretty soon, you could see Filch by the wall with a dark frown on his face as he pet Ms. Norris. They pulled him in on the fun as well.  
  
They partied all night, and all morning till 3:00 when most of the people started to leave. When the teachers were ready to turn in, Dumbledore turned over to Harry, and everyone else. "I had fun. Thank you for letting us join in. Now remember, I want you to behave from now on." He said as he reached the common room door. Everyone laughed. Lee Jorden spoke up. "Are you kidding? Now we know that you aprove of all this, We're going to do it every Friday night!" Everyone laughed as they shut Dumbledore out the door before he could protest.  
  
"But.... Oh boy. This is not good." Dumbledore said to himself and turned to leave. "Those Gryffindore students have got to be the most entertaining group I have ever met." He said and walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
***************  
  
Well? What did you think? Kinda off don't ya think? I was bored, and I wanted something to entertain myself. What better way to do that than write about a party? And a Gryffindore party at that. ^_^ :) Can you imagine Wood dancing like that? *drool* He is so hot! Review please!  
  
~marath of orgins 


End file.
